The Light of My Heart
by EaglefootMoonflightVipertail
Summary: Teito's words. "I swore that I would live my life honestly. I don't want to lose the light inside of me." Resounded straight into my heart. He has lit up my lonely path, Like a warm light. Teito x Ouka. Warning: Major spoilers for Chapters 48 to the most recent ones. Songfic/Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own 07-Ghost.  
**

**Warning: Contains Spoilers of Chapters 48 to the most recent ones.  
**

* * *

_There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired lonely place  
_

Ouka stood on a balcony overlooking the town. She had ran away from the castle again. She hated that stuffy old castle anyway. All her relatives treated the slaves like they aren't even human.

Also her father wanted her to marry someone who she doesn't even know. Ouka wanted to marry someone who wasn't a snob and who treated the slaves like human.

_Walls of insincerity,  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

She wanted someone to marry her not just for her money or fame. But marry her cause he loved her for her. Or at least respect her for her decisions.

"Burupya!" Ouka looked down to see a cute little pink fyulong dragon.

"Hehehe." And she just thinking about that a prince would appear. Was this dragon suppose to be her prince? "How charming...on top of that, you're an angel used by God. What is your name?"

"Mikage."

Her heart skipped a beat at the oddly familiar voice. She turned to see a young handsome boy with messy brown hair and bright green eyes.

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you  
_

"His name is Mikage. He's my best friend." His eyes looked familiar like we had met before.

Ouka's face flushed as she caught herself staring. "...Ah!...I...I see, so he is your best friend!"

"Burupya~!" We exchange words very quick like almost like we were passing notes back and forth to each other. He ran off after having Mikage back.

All she could think of is how odd he is. "What...the children of the city are so energetic."

"Ouka-sama do not carelessly exchange words with the likes of him."

"What a nasty tongue, Kururu." Ouka said to her dragon who was like a sister to her.

After Ouka helped a man with her healing Zaiphon. She ran into some ruffians that were threatening someone. She helped him and started to fight them. But she got into some trouble in which the boy from before came to help her.

He offered to take her home. Since there appeared to be kidnappings around the area. "My name is Teito."

"My name is is Ouka."

They talked with each other for a while.

"I do not love anything about that arduous world. However it's nice to go outside by myself. People are free, and that freedom allows them to know solitude. And so they can love the light of life from the bottom of their hearts. I just want to love anyone from the bottom of my heart." She smiled up at him.

The ruffians appeared again. They started to run when they slipped on a ice rink, and Teito grabbed her hand. "I feel like I've met you somewhere before." Teito said.

But where? "I as well." I can't remember...

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

After certain events Ouka was healing Teito with her Zaiphon. "Uwah! Th-This much will heal on it's own!" Teito backed away from her hand, that was very close to his face.

"It will not!" Ouka started to heal his injures. "As a thanks for you all helping me, please accept my gratitude. Teito." She had her hands touching his cheeks now. Which made him blush a little. "By chance...if you had the freedom to choose your own path. It you became isolated, if that happened earlier, what would you have done..."

Teito looked down a little. "...Even I don't know. I live by not adhering to lies...but I lost my friend. Still...living without telling a lie to yourself, while frightening," Teito looked into Ouka's red pink eyes. "I promised that I would live for myself and with honesty. Because I don't want to lose the light inside of me. In that case, no matter what shall happen, I believe I shall accept."

Ouka was shock as his bright and honest eyes peered into her's. Teito's words were now stuck in her heart. She didn't know what she was feeling right now.

_The lingering question kept me up  
2 AM, who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
And now I'm pacing back and forth  
Wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,  
It was enchanting to meet you,_

It was around midnight and Ouka still couldn't get to sleep. She touched the rabbit doll that had been given to her, softly. She just couldn't get her mind off of him. She remembered the time she had been given the rabbit doll.

_Flashback_

_'Though it's close to my heart..." She took off one of her earrings and handed it to him. "Please accept this letter and earring."_

"_Ouka-sama, you should not! That is your mother's..." Kururu cried out._

"_!? Th..That would be a waste!" Teito said not really wanting to take something so important._

"_It's fine as long as you have this as you travel, it shall help you overcome any dangers that may arise. It shall prove useful to you."_

_Teito took it. "Th..Thank you! I'll treasure it!" Teito face turned troubled after that. _

_'Did I do something to trouble him?' Ouka thought._

_Faru came up and wrapped his arm around Teito's neck, choking him. "A boy's youth needs to be 3 times as beautiful as that!"_

"_Stop! My head is going to start bleeding you know!" Ouka watched as Faru whispered something to Teito._

_A second later something landed in her hand. A cat skull looking doll. "At the church I...made this...Huh?"_

_Ouka stared at it a little shocked that someone actually gave her something. And it wasn't even that good too. "...This is the first time since I was born. Thank you! I will treasure it for as long as I live!" She said as a warm feeling enveloped her._

_Faru knocked the side of Teito's head since he was frozen, staring at her. "This is the first time I've seen such a lovely skull."_

"_...It's a bunny..."_

"_I see! So there are bunnies that vary in this world." Ouka said happily. _

"_You better study and become fluent in the human language." Kururu said coldly to Mikage._

"_Pya-"_

"_Let's go, brat. The military will be rushing to the disturbance." Faru said getting on his Hawkzile. Teito got on after him. _

_Ouka touched Teito's hand. "May you have the protection of the Eye of Raphael..."_

_I get the feeling that I've met you somewhere before..."My real name is Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg."_

_Somewhere... "My..." That were about to race off. "My real name is...Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs."_

_Flashback _

_'Raggs...I heard that the Raggs kingdom never had a prince. But...is it true?.. Am I having feelings for the Prince of Raggs.'_

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you._

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you  
_

As Ouka walked thorugh the town with her tutor and her three bodyguards. They entered a square where everyone was staring up at a screen excited. Just as Ouka looked up her heart skipped a beat as she saw Teito, Faru, and Mikage on the screen.

Even if they were in disguises, she would recognize those greens eyes anywhere. "Taking the top start on this second day of the race. It's stylish D.M Soldier and Great Pink Prince!"

"Teito...!" She whispered surprised.

"Today they'll be racing from F3 to the First District!" The lady on the screen said.

"That brat's tiny but he's amazing!" Someone in the crowd mention.

"I'm glad I bet on him!"

"Did you see that?! He just did a back flip off that Hawkzile!"

"This is the first time I've ever been so excited about a race!"

Ouka watched Teito on the screen, she just couldn't keep her eyes off him. She smiled happily as she thought about how he was coming to this town. Maybe if she snuck out again she would be able to see him again.

_This is me praying that  
This was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name  
Until I see you again_

"Let's review our last lesson on the Empire's history." Ouka's Tutor Hakuren Oak said holding a book.

"Did you study like this with Teito too?" Ever since meeting Teito he has been on her mind. And when she had found out her Tutor was friends with him. It made even more curious.

"That's right. Oh I promised to show you." Hakuren got out a doll that looked identical to the one that Teito gave her. But it was a little different.

"OOOOH! There's no doubt about it!"

"Mine is a Cat and you said this is a Rabbit."

"I was mistaken...I couldn't tell at first." Ouka said holding them both in her hand.

"Were you and Teito very close ever since you met at the Church?" Ouka asked curiously.

"No, we clashed at first. He was very awkward in this way. As well as being short-tempered, obstinate, and not to mention a crybaby. A very troublesome person overall." Hakuren closed his eyes.

"However...Teito changed my life. At first I thought I had no reason at all to be thankful to my father. But then I thought that, because of him, I was able to meet a wonderful friend. And I felt the grudge in my heart thaw just a bit. Somehow I feel as though it's become easier to live then it was before."

_These are the words I held back  
As I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you_

**Teito's words**

"_I swore that I would live my life honestly. I don't want to lose the light inside of me."_

**Resounded straight into my heart**

**He has lit up my lonely path,**

**Like a warm light.**

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

"Will you accept a dance with me?" She was shocked. Ouka had been at the masquerade party for her birthday. At this ball she would have to dance and pick a fiance. The candidates all wore black masks .

She had been out on the balcony when people came up and try to kill her. That's when Teito wearing a black mask came out of nowhere and rescued her. Almost like a prince would do a princesses. Which was funny cause she is a princesses and supposedly he is the prince of Raggs.

"You...you are..."

"I'll escort her to a safe place so that guests won't notice." Teito leaded her to the ballroom. "Don't worry, I have been tasked to guard you."

Ouka was confused now. "Teito...?"

"...!? Why do you know my name...?"

"I heard from Hakuren that you will be guarding me, but, Teito...you don't remember me too?" It hurt her heart to know that he didn't remember her at all. Didn't you help me and Kururu in the 4th district before?"

_'What if he falls in love with someone else?' _

"You got the wrong person. Originally, I'm not someone who can get close to you. This is my first time guarding someone." Teito said not knowing about what she was feeling about this.

"He's just like what Hakuren has told me..." Ouka said quietly. "Being a bishop apprentice, Bishop Frau, Fyurung Mikage, and Capella, you don't remember about them too?"

"I don't..." Tetio clutched his head.

"Teito this time it's my turn to save you. I want to help you recover your memories back." She pulled him toward the doors. "You have to remember. How are you going to live honestly to yourself if you don't know the real world."

Ouka only hoped she could help Teito. For he helped her so many times. She hoped that he hadn't fallen in love with anyone else. Cause that would only break her heart. Even if the Barsbrug family and the Raggs family were enemies. She still had feelings for the prince of Raggs, Teito Klein.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you _

* * *

**A****/N: **I hoped you enjoyed this song fic. I have been writing this all day long so I hope you do. I got tried of it at the end so I ended it before the most recent chapter. I think it fits anyway. This mostly just scenes from the Manga with Ouka and Teito and my interpretation of them. I really did want to a oneshot or songfic of my now fav. paring, so here it is. I have another idea for this paring but it won't be like this one. And it will feature Frau in it. So Read and Review please. _  
_


End file.
